A Love Of Few Words
by HighOnSky
Summary: Kairi loves her older brother Kyoya no matter how cold he may be to her. But when her hurt becomes overwhelming she finds herself turning to Mori. Can they fill the void in each others heart? Or will there love for there family ultimatly tear them apart?
1. A Strange Homecoming

**A Love Of Few Words**

**A Mori/Takashi Love Story**

**Part One **

**A Strange Homecoming**

I stood outside my families private airplane taking one last look at London the city I had fallen in love with two years ago when I had come here as the Japanese foreign exchange student. I pulled my jacket tighter around me as a sudden wind whipped through my hair. "Miss Kairi please it is time to go now." my butler said behind me. I nodded and let him guide me into the plane with just one last look at Big Ben from over my shoulder.

I took a seat and looked out my window until England was nothing but a small got in the big blue ocean. I relaxed into my chair and smiled, I may be leaving a country I loved but I was going back to my family and most importantly my big brother.

As I sat reading a book to pass the time I heard a voice call out "Miss Kairi is that really you?" I turned to see the happy bubbly face of my favorite maid Saiyu. She rushed over to me and turned my face this way and that saying "You look so much like your sister, Fuyumi. The long black curls, the soft pale skin, and those beautiful gray eyes! Oh I bet you just had those english boys just fawning over you."

"Please Saiyu don't make me blush. My sister is way prettier then I am and sure I had a few guy friends but they were nothing really." I said trying hard to hind behind my book. I had never been told I looked anything like my beautiful older sister before. Im sure it was just flattery because I had never been the pretty one in my family.

"Oh don't be so shy my dear if you have it flaunt it! Now I bet you are just dieing for some real food after two whole years of that english crap they call food. I just don't know how you handled it. Now you just sit here and relax while I go make you some Tempura." she said as she swept out of the room in her flashy fashion. I couldn't help but laugh a little. It was good to be home.

I landed and as I exited the plane was greeted by my father. "Welcome back Kairi I assume you had a good time in London. Now that your back I am happy to inform you that you shall be attending Ouran Academy with your brother starting tomorrow. If you wish you can go over there to get your schedule and look around. Your brother is still there with his little club" he said with a scowl. I couldn't help but wonder what big brother had done to make father so mad at him. "You will find him in music room three. Now I have business to attend so good day and I look forward to hearing about your trip at dinner." he said then without another word he turned around and took off in his own limo. I was slightly disappointed that my father had not staid longer but by now I was use to it. Besides I was ready to look at my new school and to see my big brother again.

I climbed out of the car and looked up at the huge clock tower that marked the entrance of my school. "Wow this place is huge." I whispered to myself as I made my way to the front office to get my schedule. The lady was pretty nice and I left with a wave as I studied my classes for the semester. They all seemed pretty tough I hoped that I would be able to pass them all. My mind dwindled on this as I made my way up a spiral staircase that my map said led to music room three.

I opened the door and was blinded by a bright light and bombarded with thousands of rose petals. I stepped into the blinding light and swatted at the petals annoyed. As soon as my eyes adjusted a tall blonde swept in front of me dramatically taking my hand in his. "Hello princess I am happy to say you are our first customer of the day. Now tell me what type of guy is for you."

I let out a small squeak and I closed my eyes calling out "Kyoya! Help me!" the blonde boy looked at me surprised but kept an even tighter grip on my hand much to my discomfort. I tried to run away but he pulled me into a tight hug.

"Princess why would you call out for help I have done nothing. And especially for Kyoya why princess why!" the blonde said through a whimper. I tried to push him off but he proved to strong for his appearance. I was just about to scream for help again when the blonde suddenly let go of me and I heard an exasperated sigh as I fell to the ground.

"Tamaki I am going to have to ask you to refrain from touching Kairi. After all that is my little sister." I looked up to see the face of my big brother Kyoya looking down at me. He held out his hand to help me up and I took it and hugged him tight. "Kairi I am sure we have gone over this before I am not the hugging type." he said wiggling in my grasp.

I giggled "Im sorry Kyoya but it has been two years since I have seen you! Didn't you miss me big brother?" I asked looking up at him with big puppy dog eyes. He never could resist my puppy dog eyes. He sighed again and opened his arms. I squealed with delight and tackle hugged him almost causing him to lose his balance. "I knew you missed me!" I said as I let go of him.

"Yes of course I missed you your my little sister" Kyoya said softly as he swept my bangs out of my eyes. I smiled up at him and in return I got a small smile back. That was more then I could of asked for considering that my brother wasn't the warmest person in the world.

"Yeah yeah you missed each other we get it but what we want to know" a red haired boy said followed by a boy who could only be his twin who said "is since when has Kyoya sempai had a younger sister?" followed again by his twin "And such a pretty one at that." I laughed as they hooked there arms through mine and pulled me down on the couch with them.

"Are you really Kyo-Sans sister? You sure seem different from him. You actually smile!" a cute small blonde boy with large eyes said. He was so cute I just wanted to give him a great big hug. I couldn't help but wonder what he was doing at a high school though. His cuteness was contrasted highly by the tall dark haired rather mean looking boy behind him. Yet I was more intrigued by the dark haired boy then the cute blonde one.

"Come on you guys give her some room. She hasn't even introduced herself yet I know she doesn't want all of you crowding around her the moment she arrives." a rather girlish looking boy said as she pushed all the boys out of the way giving me plenty of room to breath. I looked up at him with a thankful smile.

"Oh I am sorry I didn't introduce myself. My name is Kairi Ootari younger sister to Kyoya Ootari and the newest student at Ouran Academy. Its a pleasure to meet any friends of my big brother." I said smiling around at all of them. Looking at them all I couldn't help but notice they were all really good looking. And I mean like extremely good looking! Even though they were all equally cute my eyes kept going back to to the tall dark haired boy.

"Its very nice to meet you too Kairi its glad to finally meet Kyoya's younger sister. Excuse me for earlier my name is Tamaki king of the famous Host Club which I am pleased to announce you are now currently in the presence of my dear." the blonde boy who had taken my hand earlier. He didn't seem so bad now. "And this is Haruhi, Hikaru and Karou, Takashi aka Mori, and Mitsukuni aka Honey. Of course you already know Kyoya." Tamaki laughed taking a seat next to me.

The host club all greeted me and I nodded in return since I was at a loss of words. This was definitely not what I had expected to be greeted with my first day back in Japan. "So Kairi-San where have you been if your starting school so late?" Honey asked through a mouthful of cake. I frowned a little as a sadness overtook me. So Kyoya hadn't mentioned me at all.

"Oh so Kyoya didn't tell you." I said sadly then added trying to be a bit more cheerful "Well that's ok I guess. I have been in England studying as a foreign exchange student for two years. I just got back today and I am so excited. I have really missed spending time with my big brother." I smiled at Kyoya and this was met from a round of "awwwww"s from Hikaru, Karou, Tamaki and Honey.

"Well you are welcome here any time Kairi. Heck if your anything like Kyoya I bet you will be a big help around here. So tell me are you good at business like Kyoya?" Karou asked as he and Hikaru pushed Tamaki out if the way to regain there seats next to me.

"Well im not nearly as good with numbers and marketing as big brother but I am a really good organizer. I planned all of the balls at my school in England. Everyone said it was the best they had ever seen." I said nodding proud of myself. I had been so happy to hear so many compliments from my party planning.

"Well that's great! How about you be our new party planner because Kyoya is great with business and all but he lacks a certain feminine touch when it comes to planning. Besides what could be better then a sister brother duo! Oh I am sure it will be just wonderful to have you join the Host Club team Kairi." Tamaki said giving me a hug.

I could help but laugh at his sudden decision "You will come to learn that Tamaki often acts on a whim, Kairi. But if you want feel free to become the party planner for us though I must warn you it is no easy task. It takes a lot of organization and patience. Just don't come running to me if something goes wrong understand?" Kyoya said coldly as he wrote down something in his notebook.

I nodded. I knew it was going to be a lot of work but I wanted to spend time with my big brother and if this is what I have to do then so be it. I was going to prove to him I could handle this so maybe he would be proud of me. Also the Host Club seemed like they were all so nice if not a bit eccentric. Day one back in Japan turned out to be a very interesting day indeed and I had a feeling it was just the beginning to a very interesting new life.


	2. A Sad Goodbye, A Sweet Hello?

**A Love Of Few Words**

**A Mori/Takashi Love Story**

**Part Two**

**A Sad Goodbye A Sweet Hello?**

"Oh Tamaki I am going to kill you!" I yelled to myself as I ran down the hall my arms full of rolls of cloth, lanterns, and costumes. It was hard to believe it had only been two months since I had become the Host Clubs party planner since this was now second nature to me. Even Tamaki's last minute party ideas didn't phase me much any more. Though I have to say giving me only a days notice throw a going away party was bit much to ask. Though I do believe I was doing a good job at it.

Being unable to see where I was stepping I tripped on the steps and let out a small scream as I closed my eyes waiting for impact. I opened them though when I felt someone catch me from behind. They lifted me up and put me back on my feet before taking half of my load. I blinked in surprise to see Mori staring back at me. "Oh thank you Mori Sempai I don't know what I would do without you." I said with a smile and it was true. It seemed that whenever I was about to fall Mori was there waiting to catch me.

Mori nodded with a 'humph' and started to walk next to me his eyes watching me the whole way ready to catch me if I was to fall again. As alert as he was to me I could still see the sadness hidden behind his big gray eyes. "I was surprised to hear you wouldn't be going with Honey. Are you still going to be attending the host club then? … I really hope you will." I said shyly as we walked down the hall leading to music room three.

Mori stopped and caught me by surprise but I stopped next to him looking at him with mild surprise. He then said softly "I haven't really thought about that but I suppose if you want I will." before walking away not looking back to see if I was following. I walked behind him not wanting him to see me blush. Had he really just said he would come if I wanted him to?

We finally reached the music room and in that instant I was lost in a whirlwind of colors as I ran from one side of the room to the next decorating nonstop. Finally with everything in place I let out a long sigh as I collapsed on the floor. "Tamaki next time could you give me a bit more notice if I need to throw a going away party!" I yelled.

In a blink of an eye I saw him staring down at me with an apologetic look crying "I am so sorry Kairi! But I thought that Kyoya would have told you that Honey was going away to train troops in the U.S for a couple months. Kyoya why didn't you tell your poor sister!" I felt a sharp pain in my heart as I heard that Kyoya had known but hadn't told me … this seemed to happen a lot when it came to the host club and him.

"Its ok big brother has more important things to do then tell me about things like that. Besides it was only yesterday you decided to have a party for him you baka! Right now I just need a nice relaxing pedicure. Which I am holding you accountable for paying for Tamaki!" I said as my feet gave a particularly painful throb and I let out a small moan of pain. It was then that I heard a loud thump next to me and a whimper from Tamaki.

"What have I told you about putting her threw so much stress Tamaki. The last thing I need is for her to be exhausted and slack of on her duties." Kyoya said but he looked down at me and I saw him give me the faintest of smiles. I smiled to myself knowing that in his own way my big brother was protecting me. "So I do expect you to be paying for a spa day for her, oh and will Haruhi be joining you Kairi?"

"Oh I don't know hey Haruhi you want to take a spa day with me this weekend?" I called out to her. After shortly discovering her secret Haruhi and I had become fast friends though she wasn't exactly into the whole beauty treatments as I was. She shrugged indifferently and I clapped excitedly. She may not be excited about it but at least my best friend would be coming with me.

Kyoya nodded and walked away scribbling who knows what in his note book. I tried to sit up but failed horribly as I found that my muscles seemed to not be wanting to follow my directions after straining them so much. I let out a small whimper and before I could say a word I was lifted up off the ground with ease. I looked up expecting to see Kyoya but was happily surprised to see Mori cradling me in his arms as he walked me over to the couch.

He set me down gently on the couch and took the seat next to me casually putting his arm over the back of the couch where I sat. I felt dumbfounded by this and couldn't do much more then look up at him with big eyes and mutter "Thank you." which he acknowledged with a small nod.

I was thrown out of my state of shock however when I heard tiny footsteps coming closer to the door. Mori jumped up at once as everyone raced to there positions and I found myself overwhelmed with sadness. Over the past couple months I had grown very fond of Honey. I didn't want to see him leave. I put on a fake smile though as I saw the door handle turn and a tiny blonde headed boy walk through the door. Before he could say a word we all screamed "Surprise Honey!"

Honey looked at us innocently surprised and said "What is this for? Its not my birthday." Mori placed a hand on his shoulder with the sides of lips twitching slightly. I couldn't help but notice not even he was immune to Honey's cuteness.

"Its your going away party of course Honey." Hikaru said and was followed immediately by Karou who said "Just to show you that we are going to miss you while you are gone." Honey looked up at Mori as if asking a question and in answer Mori nodded down at him. It never ceased to amaze me the strong connection those two shared.

Then without a word Honey ran up to me and hugged me around my waist. "You did this all didn't you Kairi-San! Thank you so much I love it." he said laughing and smiling up at me. I smiled back down at him as I returned his hug and stroked his hair. I was so happy he liked it.

After he let go of me he went straight to the desserts table and started eating away as the host clubs guest started to show up. I walked around the room double checking everything over and over again while trying not to be put in the spotlight. I was standing in he corner watching Kyoya talk to guest with a smile on his face and I felt a longing for that. Kyoya hardly ever talked to me and it killed me inside. For once it would be nice to one of those girls …

While I was off in my own little dream world I didn't notice that Mori had walked up to me. I jumped a little when I heard him clear his throat and I turned to look at him standing beside me. I just stared at him unsure what to say but that problem was solved when he said "I know you wore yourself pretty thin to make this party great for Mitsukuni. But I just want you to know it means a lot to him. He is really going to miss everybody when he leaves with his family and I think this makes it a little bit easier for him. I don't think I can thank you enough."

This may not seem like much but coming from a boy who didn't talk much its more then I could ever ask for. I bit on my lip nervous about what I was thinking about doing but before I could change my mind my body moved for me. I moved closer to him and laid my head on his shoulder saying "I am sure you will find a way." I looked up at him with a sweet smile and I could almost see the faintest blush on his cheeks. I was going to miss to Honey but I had a feeling I was going to do just fine till he came back.


	3. A Coffee Run Turnes Dangerous!

**A Love Of Few Words**

**A Mori/Takashi Love Story**

**Part Three**

**A Run For Coffee Turns Dangerous!**

"Oh Kairi!" the twins called out to me in a sing song voice as I sat writing in my notebook, planning Tamaki's latest party idea. I looked up to see them looking at me innocently and knowing that could be nothing good I decided just to ignore them. "Kairi we need you to go get us some instant coffee. We ran out." they said taking a seat on either side of me.

"I am not your errand girl! I am your party planner and im tired of you making me go get you crap!" I yelled at them hitting them both with a pillow. They both started arguing with me and in no time at all it was a full on pillow fight and screaming war. That all ended when Kyoya cleared his throat. "Oh big brother?" I asked.

Without even stopping to look up from his own notebook he said indifferently "Go get the coffee I will not sit here and listen to them whine." then walked away not even waiting for my answer. The twins broke into a fit of giggles and I let out a low moan. This was the last thing I wanted to do.

With a sigh I said "Yes Kyoya." and walked out the door with my head hanging low. When I reached the stairs I stopped for a second and looked down. I couldn't help why Kyoya always picked on me so much. Growing up he had been my best friend bu it seemed in the two years I had been gone he had changed completely. "What happened to you big brother?" I asked out loud as I started making my way down the stairs.

I walked back onto campus after about an hour of walking around aimlessly trying to find a place that sold instant coffee. Most of the shops I usually went to had never even heard of the stuff so I ended up going to a commoners market. I was busy looking through the bags making sure I had enough to keep the twins happy when I accidentally ran into somebody.

I dropped the bags and let out a small 'ow' as my nose started to throb. I backed up to see who had I ran into and felt a bit scared as I saw two majorly big, tall, muscley guys. I took another step back and as they glared at me said in a whimper "I-im sorry I wasn't paying attention to where I was going"

"Yeah well you better learn to watch out who you run into little girl. Now how are you going to make it up to us for interrupting." the shorter one said with a scowl. I stood in the same spot not sure what to do or say. I didn't know what he was talking about and I was scarred senseless.

The taller of the two put a hand on his friends shoulder with a smirk as he said "Now, now don't be so rude to such a pretty young thing. I am sure she knows exactly how she can make it up to us isn't that right doll face." He then placed a finger under my chin and lifted my head up to look into his eyes. "Now how bout a little kiss?" he said bending down so he was an inc away from my face.

I let out a little gasp as I closed my eyes tight and with all the strength I could muster slapped him. I heard him growl angrily and when I opened my eyes he had murder in his eyes. I backed up and went to go and run but he caught my arm and said "Your going to pay for that girlie." as he gripped my wrist tighter.

"Let go ow your hurting me." I tried to say confidently but it came out in a squeak which made them both laugh. He pulled me closer to him so that I was against his chest as he smiled down at me wickedly. His friend came up beside him and ran his fingers through my hair. I let out another whimper.

"Aw don't be so scared cutie it wont hurt for long." the shorter one said pulling on my hair making me let out a gasp of pain and jerk my head back to look them both in the eyes. I tried to look away but he wrapped his fingers in my hair and forced me to keep still. I could feel tears fighting to make there way out of my eyes facing the reality of what was about to happen but I was determined not to let them see me cry.

The boy holding my hair pushed me down to my knees and I closed my eyes tight waiting for what I knew was about to happen when I heard a scream and the grip on my hair and wrist was broken. I opened my eyes and saw the two guys on there backs as if they had been thrown. I looked around to see Mori standing not to far away wearing what looked like a Kendo uniform. The two boys stood up with what looked like some difficulty and one of them growled "Your gonna pay for messing with us." before they both charged at him.

I called out to Mori to look out but before I could call out the full warning both of the boys were knocked out cold behind him. The whole truth of what could have just happened to me hit me hard and before I knew it I was crying. Mori knelt down beside me and wrapped his arm around me pulling me close. He seemed timid but needing someone to hold me I tossed myself into his arms and cried into his chest. Mori seemed unsure what to do but he didn't push me away and even pulled me closer to him.

I finally stopped sobbing and sniffed a little as I rested my head on his chest. He rubbed my arm gently as he said "You have to be more careful Kairi. Not everyone is as nice as the host club. I don't think I could live with myself if I let you get hurt." I looked up at him through still watery and nodded. I wasn't quite sure what he had meant but it made me feel a lot better.

After all my tears had dried up Mori stood up and offered his hand out to me which I graciously took. He kept his arm around my shoulders as he guided me into a part of the school I had never been in before. "Mori how did you find me there exactly?" I asked as we walked down the deserted hallway. I did find it a bit curious that he had showed up when he did, not that I wasn't thankful.

"Those two use to be in the Kendo club but as you saw they were to aggressive and used there talent to terrorize. So naturally I kicked them out. Ever since then though I have had people keep a close eye on them and come and get me if they saw anything fishy. I am sorry they didn't help you but they knew they were no match for the both of them. I promise I got there as fast as I could. I am so sorry what happened to you though. I should have gotten there sooner" he said softly as he clenched his other hand in a tight fist.

I stopped and stopped next to me looking at me questioningly. I took a step to stand in front of him and put a hand on face. "Mori you saved me from being … you saved me from those two. don't beat yourself up about what you could have done because at the end of the day you still saved me and I … I just don't know what to say other then thank you." I said giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

Mori touched his cheek with a look of mild shock on his face and said in a whisper "You can call me Takashi. If you want." I smiled at him and nodded but then let out a groan. He looked around fiercely as he swept me behind his back looking for danger.

I laughed "No its all ok Takashi. Its just I dropped Hikaru and Karou's coffee. Oh they are going to tear me apart ..." I said knowing that I was not going to explain to them what had just happened. I let out a sigh and said goodbye to Takashi turning around ready to go back to music room three but he grabbed my arm stopping me from leaving. I turned around and asked breathlessly "Takashi?"

He was silent for a few minutes before he said "Why don't you come with me and watch the Kendo club. It last a bit longer but you can sit and watch if you want. Ill even call Kyoya to tell him that im looking after you. That's if you want to of course."

I smiled shyly at him but took his hand in mine and said happily "Sounds like a plan. So lead the way." Takashi looked away and scratched his neck nervously but nodded with his cheeks a bit pinker then before. I had expected him to let go of my hand but I was happily surprised when he gripped it a bit tighter and pulled me along.

He lead me into a large room full of people wearing outfits similar to his and I turned bright pink as every ones eyes were on me and Takashi. I let go of his hand, with a bit of difficulty from his grip, and walked behind him trying to hide from all the prying eyes. But seeing my discomfort Takashi cleared his throat and everyone turned to the front of the room in one quick motion.

"So um this is where you go when your not entertaining at the host club?" I asked with a nervous laugh. He nodded as he led me to some benches off to the side of the front of the room. I took a seat and he brushed back my hair before making a quick call to Kyoya and going back to leading the club. As I sat watching him work out his club I couldn't imagine any other guy I would rather have been rescued by.


	4. The Hostess And The Dinner

**A Love Of Few Words**

**A Mori/Takashi Love** **Story**

**Part Four**

**The Hostess And The Dinner**

I sat there at the table trying hard not to rip out my hair as I tried to fit Tamaki's plans for the festival into the budget. I let out an angry sigh and put down my head on the table with a bang. I banged my head lightly against the table saying with each bang "This is never going to work." I only stopped when I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Takashi. I tried to smile but just put my head back down on the table.

I let out another sigh before calling out in a whine "Kyoya help me please!" I looked up with a sad expression but he didn't even acknowledge that I had said anything at all. Takashi turned to face him and I couldn't see what he did but it made Kyoya sigh and close his notebook. I smiled as he walked over to help me plan. It wasn't often that I got to do anything with my brother so even though it was hard I was excited.

He took a look my notes and calculations before saying "Hm this does seem to be an issue. But then again this is one of the biggest events of the year and not to mention if Tamaki doesn't get his way we will all have to pay for that. I guess I only have one choice, though I have to say it will bring in plenty of money if not double our profits for the festival."

Takashi tightened his grip on my shoulder as if anticipating something before Kyoya finally said plainly "Kairi you are going to become a hostess at the festival. A lot of boys have come asking if you were available so I am willing to bet that if you became an option as a hostess we would bring in a lot of money. It would only be for the festival but that one weekend of work should be more then enough to help cover the cost and then some."

"So what you are saying is … you are willing to sell your sister to make money?" Takashi said in his normal monotone but I could see his whole body tense as he said the words. I couldn't help but smile a little, ever since that bad day a few weeks ago he had been reluctant to let me out of his sight at school. I thought it was rather sweet that he was worried about me even now.

"Don't worry Takashi, its not like that at all. I am just going to be doing what you do really. Just being a good looking young lady with to much time on my hands entertaining good looking young men who also have to much time on there hands." I said with a laugh remembering Tamaki's words the first time I asked what the host club did. But these words didn't seem to ease his anger but he didn't pursue it any further.

"Good then its settled. So I am going to need you to also plan your costume changes as well as making sure they stick to the theme that we are doing for the Sun and Moon festival. We were going to have Haruhi cosplay as all of the female parts we needed but now that we have you her disguise wont be compromised." Kyoya said pushing up his glasses.

I nodded and pulled Takashi down next to me saying "Would you mind helping me with my costumes? I have never done this before and of course I want it to be up to standard." I said with a giggle and a smile. He nodded and folded his arms as he listened to me but I could see his gaze following Kyoya as he tried to separate Tamaki from strangling the twins. Haruhi was as ever ignoring it all and sat reading a book. I couldn't help but smile at the scene. This was truly my family.

After a long hour of planning my own costumes and acts for the festival I let out a sigh and rubbed my sore shoulders. The only people left here was me and Takashi. "You know you didn't have to stay here so late with me but thank you any way it was nice to have some company. It use to be Kyoya would stay with me after school but ever since I got back it seems that things have changed with big brother while I was gone." I said with a small sad smile.

Takashi was silent for a minute before asking "Would you like to go out for dinner? Its getting a bit late we probably wont be home in time for dinner." This question caught me off guard but I nodded and gathered my things. He offered me his arm which I took a bit questioningly and he led me out to his family's car which was waiting for him.

The car ride was rather quiet but I was use to it by now and enjoyed the time to just sit and relax. In what seemed like no time at all we arrived at a small little restaurant that was lit up by strands of fairy lights. It was positively stunning. "Oh this place is amazing." I said as I stepped out of the car with the help of Takashi. I was so glad I changed out of that horrible school uniform after school everyday.

"I thought you might like it. Its a pretty quiet place and a great place to relax. Plus it has some best desserts. That's why I use to bring Mitsukuni here." he said as he pulled out a chair for me at one of the outside tables. Not soon after a waitress brought us some menu's and took our orders before rushing back indoors.

"Your so close to your cousin its cute but how did it happen. I mean its not like he needs you to protect him, I saw what he did to those guards when we went to daddy's water park." I asked taking a sip of my water. I had been curious about these two relationship for awhile so I was glad to have an opportunity to ask.

"My family was there servants for years before we became family through marriage, I guess the instinct just stuck around. Besides we have been at each others side from birth its hard not to try and protect him." he said staring at me with those unblinking eyes. It made me a bit nervous. Then he asked "What about you and Kyoya? You are so loving to him and yet he just shoves you aside. What is the story behind that I have been wondering."

I looked down and played with the table cloth nervously, it was kind of a sore subject for me at the moment. And yet with Takashi I felt relaxed and even without him saying a word comforted. So with a sigh I said "Kyoya and I are only a year apart so growing up we were always each others best friends. He was always by my side and he was always there to catch me when I fell. Even in middle school we were close as siblings could be. I didn't care if I had any other friends all that mattered was my big brother loved me. And yet now it seems that I did something wrong. I must have because now my big brother, my best friend, hates me."

I blinked back the tears that threatened escape. Takashi took my hand in his and stroked it gently. I smiled at him in thanks and luckily didn't have to say a word as the waitress brought us our food. She was about to walk away when she turned and said "I am sorry if this seems out of place but you two are a really cute couple."

I looked away hiding a blush but I couldn't help but see Takashi smile. And I knew from experience that Takashi would smile on only rare occasions so I couldn't help but wonder if it was the waitresses comment that had made him smile. And if it was could that mean that maybe is protectiveness was more then just watching out for me? Could it possibly be his way of showing affection? As red as my cheeks were turning at the very thought I still could stop myself from hoping that I was right.


	5. Day Of The Sun

**A Love Of Few Words**

**A Mori/Takashi Love Story**

**Part Five**

**The Festival Part One**

**Day Of The Sun**

**A/N: Hey there all my loyal fans sorry it has been awhile! But I have been having boy friend problems :'( but on a happier note I landed an internship working with injured wild animals! So thanks for hanging in there.**

I stood in the dressing room with Haruhi biting my nails nervously. This was going to be my first day as a hostess! "Haruhi I am so nervous oh … is my dress ok do you think its ok? I mean its nothing compared to the one for today's parade but is it ok for now?" I asked in a rush pacing the room. I only stopped when she stepped in front of me and grabbed me by my shoulders.

"Kairi please stop. You look great and you are going to do just fine. Just be yourself. All you have to do is sit there and talk to the guys. Heck maybe just sit there guys are always falling over you." she said with a slight smile. I nodded and made my way over to the mirror yet again. I smoothed out the pale yellow dress, slightly metallic, form fitting dress and adjusted the matching ribbon. I guess it did go well with my black hair.

"Besides if anyone messes with you I am sure Mori Sempai will be right there to protect you." she added with another small smile. I turned away with a pout and blush. It seemed that everyone in the host club lately, excluding my big brother, had been teasing me about my friendship with Takashi lately.

"Well ever since he saved me from those goons he has been making sure I stay out of trouble is all. Besides he misses Honey he needs someone to look after now. As son as Honey comes back I am sure Takashi will forge about me again." I said cheerfully. And yet I felt a sharp pain in my heart every time I thought about that. I didn't want to lose Takashi! He was the one person I could count on and I had grown really fond of him. He was my best friend just like Kyoya use to be or maybe even more?

I shook that thought out of my head as I waled out of the changing room with Haruhi. "You both look great!" Karou said and Hikaru added "Of course Haruhi was going to but you Kairi, you clean up really nice." he said with a slight blush.

I giggled and hid myself behind my fan playfully. I was busy flirting lightly with the twins when I heard someone clear there throat behind me. I turned around to see Takashi dressed up in his sun inspired outfit. This time I used my fan to hide the deep blush that rose on my face when he said "You look amazing Kairi."

"T-thank you Takashi." I managed to stutter before asking "So is everyone ready to welcome the guest?" They all nodded and I was about to walk out with the rest of them when I felt someones hand in mine. Half expecting Haruhi or Kyoya I didn't think much about it til I saw that everyone was ahead of me except for … Takashi. "T-takashi?" I asked.

"You have tendency to fall when it comes to these stairs. Now your wearing heels I don't want you to fall and twist you ankle the first day of the festival." he said matter of factly. I nodded but I couldn't help thinking that maybe he was thinking something more.

We finally made it to the ball room and Takashi was going to walk me to my station but surprisingly Kyoya came along and pushed him off to his own. I waved to him over big brothers shoulder before taking my seat. It really was a nice spot (it was bound to be I picked it out myself) right in front of large windows with the sun catching my dress and making it gleam while warming my face.

I was so busy staring out the window I hadn't realized that a table full of boys had joined me. I turned to see them and let out an 'oh' of surprise. They all let out a dreamy sigh and said in unison "Hi Kairi." I hadn't said a word and they all seemed so happy. I guess this wasn't going to be so hard after all.

The day passed by in a blur and most of it I chose to try and forget. Who knew guys could be so competitive when it came to just one girl? And a girl who wasn't even interested in any of them. But they usually all calmed down when I said "Please don't boys, violence makes me sad" in a cute little voice. That always seemed to calm them down.

Finally all the guest had left to go and prepare or find a seat to watch the big parade at sunset to honor Amaterasu, the sun goddess. That meant that it was time for me and host club to go get changed for our big float finale of the day.

Haruhi got changed quickly into her costume then helped me with my rather extravagant dress. After everything was laced, tied, and pinned I went to the mirror to put on the final piece, my tiara. As soon as I looked though I gasped I didn't recognize myself! My gown was long and flowing with lots of details on the bottom depicting the setting sun then with my shimmering golden tiara encrusted with rubies I could almost believe I was a goddess.

Haruhi looked at me with big eyes and said "Wow. Now I almost wish I was more of a girly girl." I smiled at her and gave her a hug in thanks. Then we made our way out of the room together to the staring eyes and gasps of the whole club. Before I could ask what was wrong Takashi was by my side and said quietly to me "Kairi … you look even better then the sun goddess herself."

I turned away from him with a blush. I didn't know what to say but luckily was saved when Kyoya pulled me away from everyone saying "Come now Kairi we have to get you under the float so you can rise on the platform." I tried to protest but big brother was a lot stronger then before and before I knew it I was trapped in a dark enclosed place. I was standing there tapping my foot when I was thrown forward with the start of the float.

In the dark I could hear the yelling of the crowd and then Tamaki's voice as he started to tell the story of Amaterasu. Then as he explained how she was tricked to come out from behind her rock I felt myself rising to the top of the float til finally I was blinded by the spot light that hit me and I heard Tamaki say "And as the goddess came out from her hiding the sun was reintroduced into the world."

Everyone cheered and waved at me and I tried my best to put on a goddess smile as I waved back to the crowd. The ride seemed to last forever but it was really fun. We finally ended but then I realized I had no way to get down. Kyoya was about to press the button down but I called out "Kyoya no! I don't want to go back down there."

Kyoya glared up at me and was going to push the button anyway but Takashi took it and threw it. He then looked up at me and said "Jump down." I looked down at him like he was crazy but then he said gently "Don't worry when have I ever let you fall?" I nodded and I closed my eyes tight before jumping straight down.

I still had my eyes closed tight when I heard Takashi say "Kairi you can open your eyes now I got you." I open my eyes to see him smiling down at me. He set me down gently but after so long of standing my legs felt like jello and I collapsed. Yet again Takashi caught me and lifted me up into his arms. "Tired?" he asked. I nodded and wrapped my arms around his neck tiredly. "Don't worry I got you." he whispered softly to me.

I smiled into his chest and said "You always manage to catch me Takashi."


	6. My Brothers Orders

**A Love Of Few Words**

**A Mori/Takashi Love Story**

**Part Six**

**My Brothers Orders**

** A/N: just clarifying this is the night after the sun part of the festival and after she was the sun goddess. That's just so you don't get confused there is still a second part to the festival. Now read on my pretty little viewers! **

I sat removing my make up from the parade in my room when I heard a knock on my door. I told who ever it was to come in and to my delighted surprise it was my big brother, Kyoya. "Oh big brother what a happy surprise! Its not often you come to visit me in my room. What brings you here?" I said happily pouring him a cup of tea from the tray the butler had brought not to long ago.

He took a seat next to me on the couch but didn't drink his tea. I sipped on my own wondering what could be wrong but decided not to push my luck. It had bee so long since I spent time with him. After ten minutes of silence I finally asked "Kyoya is there something you wanted to talk about? You are even more quiet then usual you know."

He set his untouched tea down on the table and not looking me in the eye said "I came to talk about you and Mori. You two have been spending a lot of time together since Honey went away and I was wondering what was going on between you two. Are your feelings serious?" I closed my eyes and set my cup down as gently as I could with my trembling hands.

"Takashi is one of my closest friends. He misses his cousin dearly and I am helping him get through it. There is nothing to it but that. Besides he is just protective because of how clumsy I am and I tend to get myself into trouble. You use to be protective to you know Kyoya." I said at the end in a whisper hoping he wouldn't hear me.

Even if he did he chose to ignore it as he went on cooly "I would appreciate it if you didn't lie to me Kairi. I have seen the way you look at him and the way he always keeps you at his side. I know you care about him but I don't want you to hang out with him any more after the festival." He got up o leave but I grabbed onto his arm and pulled him back down. Was that all he was really going to say? Surely even my brother wasn't that cruel as to tell me to stay away from the most important person in my life.

"Kyoya you don't understand! Takashi would never hurt me. He cares about me and he wouldn't do anything to upset me. Please big brother don't do this to me. Please I have done everything in my power to try and please you because I love you. Now cant you do something for me. Cant you remember that I am your little sister!" I shouted at him through tear filled eyes. I didn't want him to see me cry but I couldn't stop it what he was doing to me … it was just horrible.

"Kairi I am doing this for you. You may not understand but I am protecting you. Besides I am not being unreasonable I am giving you another day to spend with him but by the time we get home on Monday I want you to break all ties with Mori. Understood?" he said patting my hand in what would be a comforting way. He said he is protecting me but then how cant he see how much he hurts me everyday?

As much as I wanted to scream and protest I couldn't. As much as I hated what he was doing he was still my big brother and I had to listen to him. It was just in my nature. I hung my head in defeat and responded with a small snob "Yes Kyoya." He nodded approvingly then patted my head gently.

He started to walk out the door then stopped and looked back at me. In his eyes I could almost see the old Kyoya. The one that hurt every time I cried and I could almost believe he was sorry. He then said very gently and caring "I'm sorry Kairi but just trust me I know what I am doing. Now why don't you get into bed and I will bring you some warm milk like when we were little. You are going to need your rest for tomorrow." before exiting and closing the door quietly.

I threw myself down on my bed and hugged a pillow close to my chest. Why was he doing this to me? How could he possibly think that Takashi could hurt me! Kyoya didn't know about the day with the thugs, no one did, but hadn't he seen the way Takashi treated me? He always kept me close to him to make sure I didn't fall and always had an eye on me in case someone messed with me. How could he possibly think the person who protected me the most could hurt me?

As much as I hated what he was doing Kyoya was still my big brother and I couldn't go against his word. As much as I cared about Takashi, Kyoya was my big brother. I closed my eyes tight trying hard to think about anything then what was going to happen on Monday and yet my mind couldn't get Takashi out of my head! The warm smile he would give me, the warmth of his body every time he caught me, the small light that shined in his eyes when we were alone, and even the always lingering scent of his body wash.

The harder I tried to push the thoughts out of my head the harder they pushed back in. It was if my mind was betraying me as well as my heart. It use to be I could tell myself that Kyoya knew best even if my heart couldn't accept it but now it was if even my mind couldn't handle the instructions it had been given. I laughed a little to myself, it seemed that my body was finally turning against me.

It didn't take long for Kyoya to return with my warm milk. I drank a little bit before setting it on my nightstand and Kyoya tucked me into bed as if I was a little kid then kissed my forehead gently. He stopped at my door with his hand on the light switch and said in a whisper that I could barely hear "I love you little sister. It pains me to do this to you but … im your big brother I have to do my best to protect you. Even if you cant see the threat."

He then closed the door yet again and in a flash of anger I chucked the pillow I was holding at the door. I had never been angry at Kyoya at before but right now I wanted nothing more then to throw him through a door. As soon as the feeling had came though it was gone. Instead it was replaced with a great pain in my heart and I felt myself staring at my phone. Takashi had said I could call him anytime. Besides it wasn't that late it was only 10:30.

I bit on my lip deciding if what I was doing was right or not but I couldn't stand it anymore. Before I even knew it I I had hit the speed dial for Takashi. I half hoped that he wouldn't pick up but of course he did on the second ring. "Kairi whats wrong?" he asked sleepily. I let out a a small noise that wasn't really a sentence then he asked wide awake "Kairi are you ok are you hurt?"

"No Takashi im sorry to worry you its just …. Kyoya kind of made me upset. I needed to talk to someone sorry you were probably sleeping. You go back to sleep now ill be fine." I said timidly now embarrassed that I had called him.

"No don't ever e sorry you called me. If you're sad I don't care how late it is I want you to call me. Ill stay up with you and talk for awhile if you want." he said in the kind voice I had grown to adore so much.

"Thanks Takashi. I can always count on you." I said softly with a smile. I may only have a day left with the boy I had grown to love but I was going to enjoy every second I had.


	7. Night Of The Moon

**A Love Of Few Words**

**A Mori/Takashi Love Story**

**Part Sever**

**The Festival Part Two**

**Night Of The Moon**

I sat brushing my hair sadly in front of my mirror as the sun cast rays of gold and pink into my room. I looked out the window and let out a sigh. My last night at the festival and my last night with Takashi. I looked back to see him staring at me from my bed. I smiled weakly at him as I set my brush down and walked to go take a seat next to him drawing my robe closer to me as I did. "Are you ready for tonight's performance Takashi?" I asked as I ran my fingers gently through his hair.

I him look unsure at this gesture but relaxed none the less as he nodded. I cuddled up close to him with my head on his shoulder as I watched the sun slowly sink lower into the sky. I was enjoying the comfortable silence we sat in when he said "Kairi maybe you should get dressed. I'll be will be waiting for you right outside your door if you need me." I nodded and he stroked my cheek fondly before exiting the room.

It was hard not to cry as he left. We had spent the whole day together and I had barely contained my adoration for him. All the things I had been restraining myself from doing in case it put our friendship in jeopardy I did. I cuddled close to him when we watched a movie and held his hand where ever we walked to and even kissed his cheek when ever I left the room. I was doing it just to get it out of my system but t backfired on me. It seemed this is what he had been waiting for and he seemed to be showing a whole new loving side to Takashi.

It was making it a hundred times worse to have to say good bye to him. I got dressed in a hurry and as promised Takashi was waiting for me right outside my door. I smiled at him shyly suddenly realizing how low cut and short my silver strapless dress was. He took my hand and kissed it then looked into my eyes and said "As always I think that you may be even more lovely then the the goddess you portray."

I looked away blushing and unable to meet his eyes as I laughed a little saying quietly "Your a shameless flatterer Takashi. Why don't you tell me what you really think?" Then without warning he pulled me into his arms and I could see nothing but his bright gray eyes and could only feel the steady rise and fall of his chest. I was completely breathless as I managed to whisper "Takashi ..."

"What I think is that your eyes could out shine any star and your voice is the most heavenly of anyone I have ever heard and just everything about is more amazing then anybody I have ever met. Also I am very jealous of the boys who you entertain because you deserve more then they could ever give you." he said his lips gently brushing against mine. I could almost feel him pushing closer to me but I pulled away. Why did he have to be so sweet.

"Come on we are going to be late." I said turning away from him and entwining my fingers in his as I pulled him along the hall. He paused for a minute pulling me back but when I didn't turn around to look at him I heard him sigh before allowing me to pull him downstairs and into the car that would drive us to the festival.

I said a quick goodbye to Takashi when we reached the school and rushed to my station trying to forget the feeling of his warm breath against my lips. The night passed by slowly as minute after minute I forced myself to laugh and flirt with boys who I didn't even know. Then finally the clock stroke eleven and it was time for me to say good bye to my last guest and go get ready for the play where I would play the moon goddess.

The story was one of my favorites and I knew it by heart. A girl the size of a thumb was found in a bamboo stalk and raised by poor farmers. The girl grew up to the most beautiful girl in all the land and even the emperor was after her. However she knew that she was truly the goddess of the moon and would one day return to her true home so she set impossible tasks for her suitors. Then one day on a full moon a man came down and she knew it was time for her to leave. She said goodbye to her parents which she had grown to love and left with the strange escort to her home on the moon. I couldn't wait to play the goddess but one thing concerned me, Takashi would be playing my escort.

When I had first learned this I was very excited but now it was heartbreaking. The way he would look at me during rehearsals made my heart beat fast and my hands go sweaty and after today I wasn't sure what he might do during the last scene. The most romantic one in the play where he would pull me to him and together we would rise to the moon. I let out a sigh, if only we would do that.

That all left my head though when I started performing. I wasn't Kairi Ootari anymore, I was truly the moon goddess. I made it through the whole play without even thinking about the last scene but then the time came. There Takashi stood his hand held out to me. I hesitated for a second before taking it and as I did he pulled me close to him and wrapped his arms around my waist tightly. Now I was scared that was definitely not in the script. Then we started to raise and it happened. He kissed me.

I didn't know what to do. For someone so strong and muscular his lips were so soft and I could faintly taste chocolate on his breath. I knew I should pull away but I couldn't and against my better judgment I kissed him back. I let myself wrap my arms around his neck and locked my fingers into his hair. It was soft and sweet and I didn't want it to end but as soon as it had started it was done.

Takashi pulled away from me when we reached the end of the line and he said "Your a great actress" before giving me another quick kiss. I nodded speechless and that's when I heard it, clapping. I looked down to see all my friends in the host club clapping. All except Kyoya. I looked back to Takashi and there was nothing but love in his eyes. "I think I could stay up here forever, Kairi." he said so only I could hear.

That's when the tears starting coming. Takashi motioned to put us down and as soon as we hit the ground I pulled away and turned my back to him. He asked what was wrong and grabbed my shoulder but I shrugged him off. I said as loud as I could "Takashi I … I cant hang out with you any more. Please don't question me and make it harder then it is. Just know that … I didn't want to hurt you."

I ran away from him not looking back to see his face I stopped in front of my brother and screamed at him "I hope your happy Kyoya!" before running out of the school with tears in my eyes. I ran as far as I could until I finally stopped and stared up at the moon. I remembered what Takashi had said about staying up there forever and I couldn't agree more because life without him was going to be more painful then anything I have ever had to do.

I looked up at the moon and sent I up a quiet prayer to please make my brother see how important Takashi was to me or at least dull Takashi's pain. I know I was going to have to life in endless torture but I would never want Takashi to live like that. Oh Takashi … why did you have to make me love you?


	8. Life Without Takashi

**A Love Of Few Words**

**A Mori/Takashi Love Story**

**Part Eight**

**Life Without Takashi**

I stared at my ceiling fan watching it go round and round. Life seemed so empty now. I was like this fan just going around the rotation not having a point to get to just doing what I had to. Get up, go to school, eat, come home, do homework, go to bed. That's all I did for this past week ever since I had cut Takashi from my life by my brothers orders. I knew it was going to be hard when I did it but I never imagined life would feel so numb.

I heard a knock but I didn't answer. I didn't care who it was or what they wanted I just wanted to be left alone. I heard the door open and I turned my head slightly to see Kyoya peeking his head through my door. I ignored him and turned back to staring at the fan. He was one of the last people I wanted to talk to right now. This was strange because usually I would be so excited to have a visit from him but now even my love for my brother seemed dulled by the pain in my heart.

"Kairi I brought you some dinner. Its your favorite comfort food from England, fish and chips. I brought you some jasmine tea too, I know how much you love it." he said setting the tray down next to him as he took a seat on the edge of my bed. I sat up and took the cup of tea he offered me. I took a small sip but put it back down, it just didn't taste the same. I nodded my thanks but laid back down again.

He let out as a sigh "You have barely eaten anything this week little sister. I know you must be upset about Mori but you know that I have my reasons. Now come on try and eat just a little bit. Starving yourself is not going to make you feel better only time will." he said pushing the food towards me.

I sat up and stared at him. What did he know about how I felt? I looked at him and asked with surprising little emotion in my voice "I don't see what possible reason you might have Kyoya. Why don't you explain it to me?" I looked straight into his eyes but he looked away unable to match my gaze. Normally in people this was a sign of remorse but I knew him better then that. He didn't feel sorry for anything.

Kyoya pushed his glasses up carefully before finally saying "I am protecting you Kairi. You may think that Mori cares about you and he may seem sweet now but that will change. Honey will be back next month then what will happen between you two? You know how close he is to his cousin and when it comes to having to spend time with you or Honey, who do you think he will choose? I know you don't want to believe it but your just a replacement for Honey. I mean you are just as cute, sweet, and naïve. Im sorry little sister but this is for your own good."

Without letting me reply he got up and left leaving me alone in a dark room. Its for my own good. Those words kept circling through my mind. What did he know what was good for me? Ever since I came back home he has done nothing but ignore me! How could that possibly be for my own good?

Yet he had a point. It was only after Honey left Takashi and I started hanging out. Could it possibly be that I was simply a replacement? No it couldn't be … Takashi cared for me because I was me not because I was anything like Honey. Then again if Honey was around would I see him so often? It was very rare when he was around that Takashi didn't have him by his side. Of course I could hang out with the both of them but would we be as close if that were the case?

I shook those thoughts out of my head. Takashi wasn't that type of person .. or was he? As much as I hung out with him and as much as we talked when ever I would bring up Honey he would seem sad so I would drop it. Could the reason be that he knew he would leave me when he would come back? No I couldn't think like that! All I had left of him was my memories and I couldn't let Kyoya ruin those too.

It was then that my phone rang. I looked at it quickly and saw that it was Tamaki. I sighed and answered it, at least it wasn't Takashi again. "Hi Tamaki, do you need something?" I asked in a monotone. Even though I couldn't see him even through the phone I could tell he had a sympathetic look on his face.

"Not really but I was wondering if you would please come to the club tomorrow? I know that your having issues with Mori, Kyoya told us all why he did it, but we really miss you. Besides we are going to tell Mori tomorrow and we think just having you in the room might calm him down. So please wont you come Kairi?" Tamaki said pleadinly.

I held my breath. So Kyoya had actually told them all. I wonder if they agreed with him … any way they were going to tell Takashi. Maybe if they did he wouldn't feel so hurt. Besides I wanted to see him one last time. "Ok Tamaki, for you. See you tomorrow then." I said and hung up before he had a chance to ask yet again the question I hated, how are you feeling? Why did everyone feel the need to ask that? How did they think I was feeling without Takashi? But that didn't matter right now. All that mattered was going to sleep so that maybe tomorrow would come a little faster.

The day seemed to pass by slowly. I didn't pay attention in any of my classes but instead spent my time staring at the clock or checking my make up in my mirror. Every minute seemed like an eternity but finally I was in my last class of the day. The clock seemed to mock me with its loud ticking til I finally let out a frustrated growl. I hadn't even realized how loud I was when I looked up to see the whole class and my teacher staring at me.

I apologized in a small voice and sank into my seat but it didn't help much. As my teacher turned around he said "Miss Ootari come and see me after class." I let out a groan but I nodded none the less. Why must this day be so hard to get through?

I let out a sigh after my meeting with my teacher. He had made me clean the whole class room! That seemed like an over reaction but I did it as fast as could in order to get out. I made my way through the many twists and turns of the school til finally I made my way to music room three. I smoothed out my dress with and took a deep breath. This may be my last chance to see Takashi and I was not going to let it go to waste.

I opened the door just in time to see Takashi ready to punch my brother. Everything seemed to slow down. I couldn't hear anything but the pounding of my heart in my ears. I ran towards Takashi scream "No!" as I went but I was to late. As I grabbed onto him arm Kyoya was already flying into the wall across the room.

I ran over to him and started to cry. "Big brother! Big brother!" I cried as I settled his head into my lap. I ran my fingers trough his hair and kept talking to him but it was no use he was out cold. I was faintly aware of everyone surrounding me and I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Takashi staring down at me with big round eyes.

"Kairi … I … please im sorry let me explain." he said and for once I heard his voice unsteady. As if he didn't know what to say. Usually I would wonder why but right now I didn't care. All that mattered was my brother was unconscious on the floor and … it was his fault. The person I thought I loved had hurt the one person I cared for more then anything. Why would he do that. How could he do this to me.

I clenched my fist together and closed my eyes tight as more tears rolled down my face. "Takashi how could you. You did this to him. My poor big brother … I … I hate you Takashi! Get away from me now! I don't ever want to see you again." I said between sobs. I heard everyone grasp but I didn't care. I just wanted him to get away from me. He hurt Kyoya and I didn't want to forgive him. I wouldn't forgive him.


	9. Forgiveness

**A Love Of Few Words**

**A Mori/Takashi Love Story**

**Part Nine**

**Forgiveness**

"Kairi … Please let me explain. Im sorry." Takashi said grabbing my hand and holding onto it tight as if he let go I would be gone forever. I pulled it out of his grasp and put both my hands in my lap next to Kyoya's head. "Kairi …" he said and I could hear the hurt in his voice. I didn't respond to him. He did this to my big brother. After everything I had told him about how much I loved my big brother he went and hurt him. Why Takashi … why.

"Takashi just go. I have to take care of my brother." I said with a trembling voice as I held Kyoya's head between my hands stroking his cheeks gently with my thumb. Finally the rest of the host club escorted him out but I heard him screaming my name the whole way. "Takashi … I thought you loved me." I whispered to myself as a single tear fell on my brothers face.

I heard the host club try to explain to me what happened but I held up a hand to silence them. I didn't want to listen to them right now. There were more important things I had to do. They all fell silent even though I knew it wasn't easily. They helped me carry Kyoya to a couch and I dabbed at his forehead with a cool cloth.

I was so worried about him and yet my mind kept wondering to Takashi. What he did was so unlike him. The Takashi I knew would never hurt someone unless they did something to him. But I knew Kyoya too and he wouldn't start a fight with one of his friends. Or would he? My big brother had changed so much since I had been gone. Could it possibly be that he would pick a fight with someone as strong as Takashi?

No, I couldn't believe that. Kyoya was my brother and no matter what had changed about him I had to believe in him. Even if my heart was telling me something was wrong … I was sitting there trying to decide between what my heart and my head was telling me when I felt someone take a seat next to me. I looked up to see Haruhi gazing at me with those unblinking eyes of hers.

I turned away from her. Knowing my friend she was bound to tell me I had over reacted and I should go talk to Takashi but I didn't want to. I knew if I listened to her I would probably do what she said and I couldn't face Takashi. If I did then I knew I would forgive him with one look into his big sorry gray eyes. As much as I wanted to forgive him … this was for the best. If he thought I hated him then maybe he would stop loving. If he stopped loving me then he wouldn't be hurt.

"Kairi why did you do that? You didn't even give Mori a chance to explain. That is so unlike you. Even if Kyoya told you to stay away from him there was no excuse for the way you acted. You don't even know what happened." Haruhi said and for the first time I heard anger in her voice. Was everyone else mad at me too?

"Haruhi please I don't need to know. Takashi hurt my big brother how could I ever forgive him? I may be mad at Kyoya but … if Takashi really loved me he wouldn't have hurt him!" I screamed trying to convince myself more then her. With each minute that passed the nagging feeling in my heart grew bigger and bigger but I would not admit to myself that I sided with Takashi. Kyoya was family and family came first … didn't it?

Without realizing it I had started to cry again and Haruhi rubbed my back soothingly as I allowed myself to cry on her shoulder. "Oh Haruhi I just don't know what to do! Its like im at war with myself. I grew up with Kyoya but with Takashi … I can be myself no matter what. I hate Kyoya for what he made me do and I am trying so hard to hate Takashi too but I cant. I just cant. I don't know what to do anymore.

"All I have wanted since I have come back is for Kyoya to love me and accept me. I thought if I did this he would but … nothing has changed. Big brother is still as cold as the day I came back." I said as I tried to dry my tears.

We sat in silence for a few minutes as she let me calm down before she answered "You just wanted your brother to accept you and things to be like when you were little but your missing something. Something big." I looked up at her with questioning eyes and she said "Takashi loved you as you were. You didn't have to act or try to impress him all you had to do was be yourself. Now where do you think your loyalties should lay?"

I let out a sigh. The thing I had known deep down were finally out in the open. Why did the truth have to be so harsh? "But Haruhi I still want my big brother back." I said quietly.

Haruhi let out a sigh and said "I think you should hear what happened before you came in." I looked up her with wide eyes and she continued "We had to bed Mori to come in so we could talk to him since he has been so depressed since the festival. He wasn't going to come but once we said you would be there he came rushing over. We started to tell him that Kyoya had made you and that's when things got rough. He started to yell at Kyoya telling him that the only one who was hurting you was him but Kyoya didn't care. Kyoya told him that he didn't want his sister dating someone in the host club and that was it, he didn't care if he hurt you in the process. Then Mori got really mad. He snapped on Kyoya screaming at him asking how he could treat someone who loved him unconditionally so horribly. That's when Kyoya said he didn't care how he treated you as long as you listened to him. Mori just got madder and madder and kept saying how you deserved better and you were to good to be treated like that from him. Kyoya just told him that you were nothing but a tool for your father. That's when Mori punched him. You see Mori punched him for insulting you. Maybe you should think about that."

Then without another word she left. I stared at Kyoya as he lay on the couch sleeping. How could he possibly say that about me, he was always the one saying family was so important … could this possibly be what he what meant? "Kyoya … look what you made me do. Takashi will never forgive me now." I said quietly pulling my hand away from the one I had been holding. Why was I such a fool? Why did I always have to do what Kyoya told me to do!

I got up slowly and stared down at the floor letting the last few tears roll down my cheeks. Now that I knew the truth I had to go find Takashi and apologize. But I had been such an idiot and I had hurt him so bad. I wouldn't blame him if he didn't but I had to try. I was not going to let Kyoya control me any more.

I ran out the door and ran head first into someone. I looked up and gasped, it was Takashi. "Oh Takashi …" I whispered as I clung onto his shirt. "Haruhi told me what happened and and I am so sorry Takashi! Please please forgive me!" I cried throwing myself into his arms. For a minute he didn't do anything and I was scared. Maybe he really did hate me now … "Please Takashi … please."


	10. Change

**A Love Of Few Words**

**A Mori/Takashi Love Story**

**Part Ten**

**A Change**

"Please Takashi... please." I pleaded with him looking up into his seemingly endless gray eyes. He said nothing and I started to walk away sure that he couldn't forgive me after I told him I hated him. Then I was surprised as he grabbed me by arm and close to him. "Takashi?" I whispered breathlessly as he rested his forehead on mine.

"How could I ever stay mad at you Kairi." he said as he ran a hand down my cheek. I wrapped my arms around his neck and stood on my tiptoes bringing my face closer to his. My breathing grew shallow and Takashi smiled as he closed the small gap between our lips and gave me a light kiss as he pulled me closer to him by my waist. "You do know your my everything right?" he said quietly into my ear.

I blushed and nodded before I said shyly "I know and Takashi … I love you." I felt him smile as he nuzzled his head into my neck. I breathed in the sweet scent I had missed so much as I said again "I love you so much."

He then lifted his head and put a finger to my lips gently as he said with a laugh "I know and I love you too Kairi. More then anything. Now be quiet and kiss me." I smiled and nodded as I pulled his face closer to mine and for once was happy to do exactly what I was told.

It had been almost a month since the day Takashi and I had gotten together (and the day Kyoya has stopped talking to me) and I was sitting in the back of a limo hand in hand with Takashi as we rode to the airport. Takashi was so happy that Honey was finally coming home but my stomach was turning. I know Takashi loved me but my brothers words kept popping into my mind. What would happen between me and Takashi with Honey back in the picture?

We finally arrived and Takashi helped me out of the car. I smiled at him as he wrapped his arm around my waist but I couldn't help but notice that his smile was wider then usual. I always thought that I was the one that made him smile the most … I shook my head of these thought. It was just Kyoya's words that made me so unsure. I had to keep remind myself that he did not control me any more.

I sat by his side with my head on his shoulder as he patted my hand absentmindedly and stared out the window. I was slowly starting to fall asleep when he jumped up and I almost fell out of my chair. I managed to catch myself and ran to keep up with him as he ran to the gate to greet his younger brother.

I finally spotted a small blonde head and pointed it out to Takashi and then I was left alone as he ran to pick up Honey. I watched with a smile as the two cousins were reunited. I heard Honey laugh as he jumped into Takashi's arms and I finally pushed my way through the crowd to join them. "Welcome back Honey." I said sweetly ruffling his hair.

He smiled at me innocently and said "Kairi! Takashi told me that you two are finally together I am so happy." as he jumped out of Takashi's arms and hugged me. I hugged him back with a laugh. I didn't know what I was so worried about. Honey was so adorable how could he possibly come between me and my Takashi.

We walked out to the car together with Honey riding on Takashi's shoulders and me walking by his side. It was unusual that Takashi wasn't holding my hand but I shrugged it off telling myself that it was just so happy to have his Honey back.

The car ride home was rather quiet with only Honey, who sat between me and Takashi, told us all about his trip and the people he had trained. I tried to catch Takashi's eye but every time I did he was completely concentrated on Honey. I spent the rest of the ride fading in and out of Honey's rant until finally we reached my house. I gave Honey a hug and went to give Takashi a kiss but instead he gave me a quick hug and nearly pushed me out the door as he turned his attention back to Honey.

I huffed as I walked to my room and threw my bag down on my bed. I could understand that Takashi was excited that Honey was back but that was no reason to be so rude to me! I let out a sigh telling myself that it was a one time thing as I sat down to do my homework since I had the rest of my day clear.

The next morning I arrived to school early hoping to spend some alone time with Takashi in music room three but when I open the door my face fell as I saw Honey asleep on the couch next to him. I let out a small sigh but took my seat next to Takashi as quiet as I could and gave him a quick kiss good morning. "Does he always sleep in this late?" I asked quietly as he pulled a blanket over him.

He shook his head "No but the jet lag got to him. I hope you don't mind that I brought him here." he said with apologetic eyes. I shrugged and cuddled close to Takashi laying my head on his shoulder as he put his arm around my shoulders. I looked at Honey and then at the adoring look in Takashi's eyes. I smiled and Takashi raised his eyebrows an inch.

"I think its cute is all. You take such good care of him. Your like a father it pretty adorable." I said with a grin as I kissed him lightly. The whole night before I had been thinking about what was going to happen with Honey back but I wasn't really worried any more. After all they couldn't possibly be together all the time could they? Little did I know that I was utterly and completely wrong.

Honey had been home for a month now and it was rare that I got any alone time with Takashi any more. At first I was annoyed because no matter where we went Honey was always there acting like a little kid the whole time. I had even gone as far as refusing to go anywhere with Tamaki during the week since I knew Honey was going to be there but now I enjoyed spending time with both of them. They were like my second family.

One day I was walking through the zoo with my head on Takashi's shoulder and Honey running ahead of us excitedly as we came up to the lion's and this little old lady came up to me and said "Oh what a cute little boy. He seems so happy you two must be lovely parents to raise such a happy child."

Takashi let out a small laugh as I turned bright red as I waved my arms frantically in front of me and said rushed "No mam he isn't ours! I mean we don't have kids hes just his cousin and also he is a senior in high school." I was now redder then a tomato and Honey was by my side looking at me concerned.

The old lady let out a small laugh and said "Oh I am sorry dear but it just seems you two are such natural parents." before walking off with her own grandchildren trotting along side her. I put a hand to my face as I thought of what she said. Was I really like a mother?

"Are you ok Kai-San?" Honey asked as he grabbed my hand and started walking again. I shook my head and smiled at him. It was hard to believe that I didn't want to send time with him. But a lot of things have changed since Takashi and I got together. Maybe this change was all for the best. All I could hope was that things would stay like this for a little bit longer. I was finally happy and I didn't want that to change.


	11. One Shot Request

**Announcement**

Kairi: Hey there everybody Kairi Ootari here! With Takashi of course.

Takashi: Hmph * nods head *

Kairi: … Talkative as always my love anyway we got some exciting news don't we?

Honey: Yep we sure do!

Kairi: Oh there you are Honey dear I have been looking for you every where! Takashi and I were worried.

Honey: Its ok I was with Sky discussing the news.

Sky: Yep it turns out Honey has a lot of ideas that are great.

Honey: Yep like that time you and Takashi were hiking and …

Takashi: * covers his mouth gently * Not now Mitsukuni

Honey: * innocent eyes * Ok sorry!

Sky: Its ok but lets stop this stalling and get to the point shall we?

Kairi: Exactly what I was thinking. Now what this whole thing has been about is the fact that our friend Sky here is going to tell you all about our everyday lives.

Honey: Mhm and she wants you to tell her what you want to hear about because she cares about your opinion!

Sky: Yep because I am a nice person * evil smirk and puts hand in pocket *

Kairi: … Sky you better not have, not again.

Takashi: I think she did …

Sky: Look Honey I got you a chocolate bar * throws it *

Honey: Yay chocolate! * chases *

Kairi: Sky you know im trying to cut down on his sugar! * she and Takashi chase Honey *

Sky: * laughing hard * anyway now that they are gone leave me a pm or review telling me what one shots you want to read see you later!


	12. The Boy From London

**One Shot Number One**

**The Boy From London**

"Oh Kairi you planned another perfect party as usual. I just don't know how you always manage to pull off everything you do and all under budget too." Tamaki said wrapping me in a giant hug and shooting a glance at my brother, Kyoya. "Isn't it wonderful that we have all this extra money because of your little sister Kyoya?" he asked after setting me back down gently.

I smiled as Tamaki gave me a thumbs up from behind his back. I was so lucky to have friends like him who were trying their very best to help me rekindle my relationship with my big brother. Kyoya just huffed and nodded once without even looking up from his notebook and my heart sank a little. I let out a small sigh and closed my eyes tight trying to fight off the burning sensation that was rising yet again.

It was then that I felt two strong arms wrap around me and pull me close. Soon my senses were over filled with the classic spicy scent of Takashi and the warmth of his body against mine. I looked up at him with a small sad mile and allowed myself to find some comfort in his familiar body and the small kisses he planted on my lips. I savored the sweet taste of his lips against mine before coming back to the harsh reality that even though I ha an amazing boyfriend, my dearest big brother was pretending I didn't exist.

As I slowly unwrapped myself from Takashi I soon felt a small hand wiggling its way into mine. I looked down and smiled seeing the shining blue eyes of Honey staring back up at me. "Don't be sad Kairi, we still have plenty of cake!" he said with a laugh then added in a whisper "And don't worry Kyo San in stubborn but I am sure he still loves you. You are family after all!"

I bent down and picked him up giving him a tight hug. With him resting on my hip I rustled his hair and said "Thanks Honey, you always seem to make me smile. Now come on how about we go get some of that cake?" He let out an excited laugh and quickly jumped out of my arms, dashing off to go eat his favorite treat.

As I watched him run off I leaned into Takashi and rested my head on his shoulder. As depressed as I was about Kyoya as always my two boys could make me feel better in a second. "You know he really does love you." Takashi said softly as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "Its not hard to see why though you are pretty amazing." he said in an obvious attempt to make me feel better. I couldn't help but laugh, he wasn't really that good on making things seem nonchalant.

"Yeah I really love him too. And thanks but I think you are trying a bit to hard to cheer me up. After all you are all I need to make me feel better." I said standing on my tip toes to give him a soft peck on the lips. "Oh, you and chocolate." I added with a grin and giggled a little as he rolled his eyes. As he did I caught sight of the clock and gasped.

"Oh I have to go! I have a meeting with a florist to see if I can work out a special deal for the upcoming party. Sorry I have to go so quickly, see you later for dinner. Love you bye!" I called behind me as I grabbed my bag and ran out the door. As I looked back one last time I couldn't but think that I saw Kyoya look at me with a small hint of sadness in his eyes. I couldn't help but smile as I got into the car thinking that maybe he was starting to warm up to me yet again.

I actually managed to arrive at the flower shop early and decided to lose myself into the beautiful scents and colors of the flowers. I was enjoying myself talking to one of the girls who worked at the shop and running my fingers along the soft petals of a rose when I heard the door open. Absentmindedly I looked up to see who had entered when I froze. It was someone I knew and someone I was absolutely terrified of.

I hid quickly behind the fridge holding the fresh flowers and pleaded with my heart to stop. The boy that had just walked in was cute, very cute, with his messy light brown hair, icy blue eyes, and tall muscular build. Any girl would be crazy not to fall for that boyish cuteness of his but what they didn't know was that this boy was hiding anger issues galore.

I crossed my fingers tight and closed my eyes praying that he wouldn't notice that I was here. Unfortunately I wasn't that lucky "Why hello there Kairi love, did you really think you could hide from me?" a smooth deep voice hissed close to my ear. I shivered as I turned to see his eyes staring into mine with a burning hatred.

I let out a nervous little laugh and pushed my hand against his chest trying my hardest to back away from him but only managed to get pinned against the wall. "M-mark I didn't know you were coming to Japan like ever? What happened to you saying you were never going to come to this bloody Asian island?" I said with a quiver in my voice. I was trying so hard right now not to start crying at the sight oh him again. The last time we had talked I had ended up with a black eye.

"Well of course I had to change my mind when I heard you had come running back here." he said coldly and grabbed my face harshly with one hand and squeezed tight before continuing "Did you really think you could just leave me. I told you Kairi, this relationship doesn't end til I say it does. And guess what the only way this will end is if one of us dies." Then before I could even say a word he slapped me hard, bringing tears to my eyes. As I felt the bruise starting to form on my cheek he said "Now that was for leaving and you know you deserved it. Now I have to go now but I expect to see you here Friday, understood?"

While holding back my tears I nodded and bit on my lip. If I couldn't fight back the least I could do was not let him see me cry. Mark patted my cheek softly before handing me a rose,in a fake gesture of romance, before walking out of the store as if nothing had ever happened. I watched making sure that he as completely gone before I rushed out to the car and broke down. I sat there in the back curled up on the seat and cried until I had no tears left.

When we arrived home I ran to my room and sat at my mirror trying to decide the best way to cover up or explain the fresh new bruise that covered over half of my cheek. I sat there dabbing at it with concealer, wincing as the sponge touched the wound, and sighed seeing that it wasn't working. I decided the best thing to do was to dress it and come up with an excuse to tell Takashi tonight. I went to my closet and searched for my first aid kit but, of course, it wasn't there.

I decided that the only thing to do was to go and steal Kyoya's so I peeked my head out my door to make sure that no one was in the hall to question me. Seeing that the cost was clear I tip toed across the hall to my brothers room and, thinking he was still at the school, entered his room without even knocking. I jumped and let out a small scream seeing that Kyoya was sitting at his desk doing his homework.

"Oh big brother I thought you would still be with the host club!" I cried out hiding half of my face behind the door so he wouldn't see my bruised cheek. He looked up from his work and gave me a concerned look, and for a second I thought that maybe he had seen my face, but as quickly as it had come it was gone. "So um Kyoya do you happen to have a first aid kit? I kind of um … tripped on the stairs at the flower shop and managed to give myself this." I said walking into his room and pointing to my cheek.

He didn't say a word but instead pulled out a kit from his desk and motioned for me to take a seat on his bed. As I did he came over to me and gently slathered a thick paste on my hurt cheek. As much as it stung I couldn't help but smile a bit, this took me back to a summer day long ago when we were both young and he was making me feel better after I had scraped my knee.

After he had placed the bandage over the paste he stared at me and said "So do you want to tell me what really happened to your face? I saw the flower shop you went to and it didn't have a single stair." I looked at him in surprise and wondered how in the world he knew where I went, I hadn't even told Takashi that.

He must of guessed what I was thinking because he turned away from me and said "Well I may not be happy that you are dating someone in the club but … you are still my baby sister and I have to make sure you are safe so I may have been following you around to a lot of places. I left right after you entered the shop though now it seems I should have stayed."

"Oh Kyoya you … you really don't hate me?" I asked timidly completely forgetting about the issue with Mark for the moment. I was just so happy to hear that my big brother actually still cared about me. Before I realized it I had tossed myself at him and wrapped my arms around his neck saying "Thank you for still caring Kyoya."

He cleared his throat and patted my back awkwardly before pushing me off. His hands clenched onto my shoulders and looking straight into my eyes asked "Kairi, who did this to you?" For a second I was confused but then everything came flooding back to me. I looked away embarrassed that I hadn't fought back against Mark. I sat there in silence not looking him in the eye till he tilted my head to look at him. "Kairi … was it Mori?" he asked grimly.

I shook my head furiously "No of course not! Takashi has never hurt me ever, in fact if he knew what happened to me, I would never have to be afraid again. But I cant tell him, I am so ashamed. I cant believe I let him find me … promise me Kyoya if I tell you what happened you wont tell Takashi? I don't want him to worry about me any more then he already does." I said staring out the window.

Reluctantly he nodded and with a deep breath I told him about how I left London because of my abusive ex, and how he had followed me all the way to the flower shop. Finally I ended telling him about his death threat and at that I saw him grind his teeth and clench his fist together. "If I don't show up Friday I don't know what he will do … what am I suppose to do Kyoya?" I asked looking at him expectantly.

Kyoya let out a long sigh and ran his fingers through his hair. For the first time in a long time he pulled me close to him by wrapping his arm around my shoulders and rested his head on top of mine. "I … I honestly don't know Kairi." he said and my face dropped, how could my big brother not know what to do! No matter what happened he always had a plan, how could he fail me now of all times?

Seeing my face he gave me a quick kiss on the forehead and said "But don't worry, I wont let you get hurt again. I promise." I looked up at him and nodded with a small smile. No matter what may happen with Mark I was just happy that I had my big brother back.

Finally after a week of lying to my friends, and worst of all Takashi, Friday was finally here and Kyoya still hadn't said anything about a plan. Though things weren't all bad, I mean at least Kyoya was talking to me in the open again. As happy as I was about that I still couldn't help but feel afraid, what if Kyoya hadn't figured out what to do and I was left to deal with Mark alone. Oh big brother please come through for me …

As the minutes went by slowly my anxiety grew greater and greater until finally a black Porsche pulled up and out stepped Mark. I gulped and looked down as he came up next to me and smirked. "I knew you couldn't stay away from me. You need me in your life anyway, you poor little fool who else would love someone like you?" he said lifting my chin up forcefully and planted a rough, wet kiss on my lips.

Then suddenly he was pulled away and I head someone hit the ground hard with a loud 'umph'! I looked to see Mark on the ground and someone with bright red hair standing over him with about seven people by his side. I looked at the person closer and said slightly confused "Kasanoda?" He turned back to face me and gave me a small wink that made me even more confused.

"Kairi, is this the coward you were telling me about?" he asked pulling me close to him by my waist, which caused us both to blush a bright red. I soon caught on though and nodded smirking down at Mark. "So you think you are big and strong beating up on girls huh? Why don't you stand up and face us then." he said with a smirk down at him.

Mark growled as he stood up and looked from me to Kasanoda. "You little bitch, you left me for another guy? You are going to get it now!" he spat at me and raised his hand walking toward me that caused me to flinch. In a quick second though Kasanoda had swept me behind him protectively and his friends formed a circle around me. "Get out of my way, she deserves a lot worse then what I will do to her. She isn't worth protecting!" he screamed.

Then in that instant I saw him go flying yet … Kasanoda hadn't touched him. I looked around to see Takashi standing there his face angrier then I had ever seen it. "Kasanoda … did you tell him about this?" I hissed at him. He had wide eyes and he seemed to be just as surprised as I was as he shook his head. So that only left one person … Kyoya. As mad as I was that he told, I was actually a bit happy too. Despite me not wanting him to have found out I couldn't think of a single person I would rather have here.

"Takashi!" I cried out and forced my way through the group and ran straight into his arms. He hugged me tight and when it seemed like he was never going to let me go I heard him crack his knuckles and he shifted me gently to the side. I peeked around him to see Mark again getting back up, now with blood dripping from his nose. "Takashi please cant we just go?" I pleaded.

"Yes, in just a second. I think someone needs to learn a lesson." he growled and even I was surprised by the burning hatred that was in his voice. He walked forward and picked up Mark by the front of his shirt and said "So you think she isn't worth protecting? Let me tell you something she is worth a million of your lousy lives. I want you to know something, if you ever come near her again I promise you that I will make sure you don't leave in one piece. I am willing to place my life on the line for this girl and I am perfectly willing to take a few to protect her, understood?"

After that I saw something I hadn't ever seen before, Mark was actually scared. He gulped and as he did Takashi dropped him carelessly to the ground. Then he turned back to me and taking my hand walked away and we were closely followed by Kasanoda and his crew, none of us looking back at the pathetic lump laying on the ground.


End file.
